


Down in Demon Dirty

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Palaships that aren't Starbucks [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: Corvus swore he would do anything he had to for the good of his people, and summoning Raum was no exception. He promises his soul to the demon but there is one extra thing Raum wants on top of it.His virginity.Perhaps that choice was a mistake.
Relationships: Corvus/Raum (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Palaships that aren't Starbucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685254
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. First Hands on Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Corvus summons Raum and promises his soul and virginity to him so he will fight for them. This first chapter is pretty much just Corvus touching himself, second chapter we fuck.
> 
> i have no regrets
> 
> [come find me for shitposting](https://twitter.com/cootpancake)

Staring up at the ceiling, exhaling shaky breaths, Corvus lay awake in his chamber, awakened by a cold sweat from an oncoming of bad dreams, bare chest caked in sweat the practically glistened from the moonlight that streamed through his curtains. Today he had made a difficult decision, he lifted his left hand, tracing an eye over the insignia burnt onto his palm. He rolled onto his side, shutting his eyes to try and block out the sounds and feelings of what could be a mistake.

Corvus was fully aware what would happen if he meddled with Abyssal Lords, that he made a contract with Raum that when all was said and done, it was his soul he would consume before returning to the Abyss. But Raum wanted something else on top of it.

Before burning Corvus’ hand with his insignia, he said he wanted something else while he was contracted. Corvus had no reason to say ‘no’, he was willing to do whatever he needed to protect his people. Raum had run his heavy calloused hand over the curvature of the man’s hips, fanning out hot breath on his neck before whispering a soft:

“ _I want your body too”_

Just the thought made Corvus shiver, so now lying awake at night, he felt as if he had made a mistake. He had never done that sort of act with anyone, let alone know _how_ it is done. He didn’t know much outside of knowing he wanted his first time to be special, that’s what all the strange books in the box that sat in the corner of the archives liked to say, and he agreed. A first time should be special, maybe even with someone you loved, and that loved you. But Corvus was willing to make sacrifices for his people, and if his body were one of those things, he’d have to give that up too.

Corvus wanted to tell himself it was worth it, with the insignia burnt into his palm, Raum was at his beck and call until he was no longer needed. But nothing ever came without a price, that is just the way the world worked, true generosity was but a rarity during war, everything had a cost. Sometimes the cost wasn’t your own virginity, but it depended on who you were talking to.

He squeezed his legs together, as if subconsciously protecting himself from just the memory of Raum, sweating profusely at the thought that his first time would be with an Abyssal Lord, he started rubbing his legs together and creating friction on his cock through his shorts. He’s never touched himself before, he’s told very few people that fact and they all had been so confused on how he never followed through with his sexual urges, he would just say he was a master of cold showers, he couldn’t let horniness get in the way of his work.

But now, with the pressure of an Abyssal Lord on his back and his seemingly pure untainted image at stake, he couldn’t help but give in to the burning feeling pooling in his groin. Slipping an experimental hand under the sheets and under the waistband of his shorts to trace a delicate finger over his slowly hardening cock.

His body stiffened, feeling an overwhelming tingle run up his body at the feeling of touching just the tip with a single shifting finger. Perhaps a side effect of being near abstinent his entire life just for the sake of work, but now that he was here, openly touching himself, he didn’t think he’d be able to stop. He firmly gripped the base of his cock, slowly dragging his hand up to the tip, stifling a moan that ripped out from his throat.

“O-oh… fuck…” Corvus forced his spare hand over his mouth, covering up any moans that passes through his lips and as embarrassing as it was, he couldn’t stop. Continuing to rock back and forth into his own grip, feeling heat coil up in his dick, as if preparing to burst. Precum beading on the tip of his dick ended up becoming slick lubricant for every single rushed movement.

Holding back every single moan, orgasm building up, Corvus flicked the covers off and slipped his shorts off onto the floor, spreading himself out on his bed with legs quivering every time he dragged his hand back and forth on his cock.

He thought how exactly Raum would want to go about having sex anyway, he’s read a few mature books in the archives on off time, but how are you supposed to do it if one of you isn’t a woman? Corvus let go of his cock, feeling and prodding around where he would imagine you would find a vagina on a woman, pulling at bits of his flesh and inner thigh, jumping at every pinch of his sensitive skin.

Poking and prodding he tapped his loose hand over his ass, getting too excited he slipped the tip of a stray finger into the hole, feeling a strange kind of burning and stretching.

Oh… Raum would want to put it- oh.

Corvus stopped, this was too much, he couldn’t do this anymore and he wasn’t sure if he even liked it, but before pulling the finger out, he curiously slipped in further inside himself, moving the finger around just to see whether or not he actually liked it. About to pull the finger out, he passively brushed over his prostate, the bundle of nerves shocking his entire body at an alarming rate. Heavy breaths found their way out from his mouth as he shifted the appendage around some more.

Feeling bold and wanting to chase more of that feeling, he prodded a second finger into his hole, burning for more, he stretched past his hole and into his own ass, letting himself adjust to two fingers. He sat up on his knees and spread his legs apart, gripping onto his cock with his free hand to started frantically pumping again. Bouncing his ass up and down on the fingers wedged in his tight ass letting pleasure burn heavily in his groin. There was too much stuttering friction, so he dragged the fingers out from his ass and brought them up to his own lips, running his tongue over the flesh and coating them in saliva.

Corvus pushed the fingers back into his ass with ease, fairly stretched and his fingers slick and slippery. Slipping in and out easily with every bounce of his ass, running in time with every stroke of his own cock.

It was too much, and his groin burned, heat coiling up in his dick. He made a few last frantic bounces before cum spilled out of his dick, a wanton moan ripping itself out from his chest, letting his slutty sounds fall onto the room.

His senses flooded back to his body, feeling nothing but shame and the arousal turned to disgust, perhaps even at himself. Corvus didn’t anticipate he would masturbate for the first time, he’s never gone out of his way to pleasure himself, sure back in his youthful days he had a few hook ups with women who were interested but they were only disappointing experiences, so much hard work just for a woman to enjoy herself seemed like a waste of time.

Lifting his hand off his dick, staring at his own cum that coated his hand, sticky and dripping. His other hand slipped out, a small overstimulated moan slipping from his lips. Corvus stopped, he flushed a shade of deep crimson.

Oh god, oh no, he liked that, every second of it he liked it,

Karne had tried to have that conversation with him before, considering every time his father tried to introduce him to women as a potential suitor, he always turned them down on the spot since ‘what was the point in being with a woman, having children would only get in the way and they were so needy all the time.’ Corvus never understood then what Karne meant when he asked if he had other… _preferences,_ but he had always brushed it off saying ‘he just didn’t care about love at the moment’.

Oh god his dad was right, he hated that. No wonder why his dick just never wanted to get hard around a woman but as soon as he entertains the idea of being ploughed open by someone else’s cock he went out of his way to masturbate for the first time in years.

“Disgusting…”

He needed a damn shower.


	2. To Hell and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raum claims his prize, whether Corvus' regrets giving it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A WARNING WE START OFF PRETTY DUBCON ON CORVUS' END IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT 
> 
> thank you for signing your safety waver you may now proceed.

Corvus’ coat felt too heavy on his body, he perused the barracks for most of the day with the knowledge that he most likely wasn’t going to end this day a virgin rattling around the in back of his head. Retiring to the archives for the night, scanning over his battle plans laid out on one of the tables.

They were losing control over territory and fast, he didn’t like how passive the Magistrate had to be, they couldn’t attack head on like they used to, a dragon says otherwise, two gods say otherwise, a man who can control time says otherwise. He lifted his left hand, gazing at the burnt flesh and taking in a deep breath, he was aware that this contract could turn the tides in their favour.

He shrugged his coat off, dropping it onto the table, a sweaty white tunic underneath the coat. Finally, able to breathe he took in a slow clear breath. He turned his attention down to the table for a moment, drawing up plans with a stick of charcoal. All was quiet in the room for a few minutes, Corvus was calm, working always made him feel clearer, but his hand started burning and it was painful. He convulsed, falling to his knees in front of the table and grasping his palm with his other hand, watching the insignia catch fire.

Turning his gaze to the space in front of the table, the ground fell and crackled with energy. Flames burned and when they disappeared, Raum stood before the table, his figure hulking far over Corvus’ height, bent down and grasping his hand which had stopped burning.

“Why are you here? I have not called for your actions.” Corvus stood, he stayed stoic, trying to hold his own ground against the Abyssal Lord but he towered over him, intimidating him with a huff that sent smoke pluming from behind his mask.

“I am here to claim what I was promised.” Raum crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Corvus with a spiteful eye, watching how the man swallowed thickly in his throat, trying to put space between them.

“But I- I’m not ready yet, you are contracted to me and you follow my order.” Corvus stared up at Raum, feeling his groin twitch but he still held his composure. He knew he had promised his body, but now that Raum was here to claim it he wasn’t ready.

“Your branding let’s me come to you at will from the Abyss, and you promised me your body, so I am having it,” Raum pushed the table aside with ease, tipping it over with no effort. He grabbed onto Corvus’ wrist, pulling him forwards to collide with the demon. Raum palm Corvus’ lower back with spare claw. Corvus was smart, he had power, but he wasn’t physically strong, he could barely hold is own against one of his father’s foot soldiers in hand to hand combat.

“I _always_ get what I want, remember that human.” Raum used his claws to pull at Corvus’ clothes, freeing his body from his shirt and pants by running a sharp nail through the fabric, leaving the man in just his underwear, shorts that tightly hugged his round ass.

“Knees.” Raum growled deep in Corvus’ hear, feeling his body shiver.

“Excuse me?” Corvus was startled back in disbelief, still trying to free himself from the demon’s iron grip.

“On your knees, now.”

“I will do no such-“ Corvus had the wind knocked out of him when Raum slammed his knee into the man’s stomach, he fell to the floor, violently coughing.

“Seris. She said you were desperate to do anything for your people, I see how wavering your loyalty to them is.” Raum looked down at Corvus, struggling to breath after being pushed onto the ground of the archives. The demon fiddling with his leg armour, letting the pieces drop to the floor with a loud clang, he tore off the fabric around his groin, not care in the world when you are a demon with no dignity.

“My people are all that matter to me, that is something you wouldn’t understand.” Corvus wiped his mouth, caked in saliva from all his coughing, looking up at Raum with fear running in his eyes. He had given up his soul for his people and if that wasn’t even of a tell of his loyalty, he wasn’t sure what was, even though he had regretted giving Raum the permission to use his body.

“And yet you choose to be difficult, you would not have accepted me wanting your body if you were not willing to give it up, this is your mistake.” Raum freed his fully hard cock from it’s restraints, it throbbed back and forth with need, it was huge and Corvus noticed, swallowing thickly. A huge demon had a huge dick to go with him, and it pulsed with want, waiting to be touched.

“I- I can’t do it, I won’t, I am a man of dignity and I- mmpH.” Corvus had his words and breath cut off, Raum took his opportunity while the man was running his mouth off to shove just a little bit of his cock into his mouth to shut him up, even after only getting a quarter of the way, Corvus already couldn’t take anymore.

“You should know when to shut up, you will take it and you will enjoy it.” Raum grabbed onto the back of Corvus’ head, slamming him down on the rest of his cock, far down into his throat and watching him choke on it’s impressive length and thickness. Gripping firmly onto his head he pulled him up and down the length of his dick, hearing him struggle to breath and saliva pouring out from the sides of his mouth, slicking up the flesh to make the thrusting even faster with a form of lubricant.

Struggling to breathe, Corvus could only have muffled screams and maybe even moans try to escape his mouth. Throat feeling used and abused as he was forced up and down on the demon’s impressive length, he felt disgusting and he felt shameful. If his father were to see him now, oh god the level of disappointment Karne would feel, seeing his own son down on his knees, swallowing demon dick.

Quickening the pace, Raum slammed himself into Corvus’ throat at an alarming rate, feeling his own orgasm building up inside. He slowed down for a moment, pulling the man right into his groin and pushing his dick all the way down his throat to spurt hot ropes of cum straight into him, continuing to thrust as to foam up Corvus’ mouth and watch cum coat his puffy lips. Slowly pulling his dick out, leaving cum pooling on his tongue and dripping out from his mouth. Raum reached down with a claw, grabbing firmly onto the man’s cheeks to squish his mouth shut.

“Swallow every last drop.” Raum held firmly onto Corvus’ face until he heard to sound of him swallow. It felt disgusting, feeling cum slide down his throat, used and abuse just like a cock sleeve. But even then, at that fact, knowing he was being used like a toy for a higher being’s amusement, it felt exciting, as much as he hated to admit it.

Reaching down for Corvus’ wrist again, Raum pulled him up and pushed him on one of the other tables in the archive, placing his chest flat on the table, using his strength to hold the man’s legs up, spreading them apart to get a good view of his untainted ass that was tightly hugged by red shorts, showing off the tantalising curve of his back. Raum reach forward, tearing the fabric off with a claw and exposing the soft supple skin.

Wasting no time, Raum let liquid bead on the tip of his dick to lubricate himself. He held on tight to Corvus’ slender and pristine thighs, prodding the tip of his dick at the man’s hole, hearing him gasp.

“You can’t just- It won’t- That is not going to fit!” Corvus whined, his hands tightly gripped the table. He protested verbally but he made no physical attempt to get away. His ass instinctively swayed back and forth, as if it was going against his better judgement, only wanting to be filled.

“It will fit, whether you like it or not.” Raum slowly pressed the tip in, just to open up Corvus’ hole slightly, letting him adjust to the stretch. After a few moments, Raum gripped firmly onto the man’s thighs, pulling him backwards to mercilessly slam his cock in all the way, not letting the other adjust at all. Hole burning and stretching to its limits, but Raum revelled in the tightness, how it gripped him so hard, practically pulling him inside and refusing to let him go.

“I’ve had virgins before, but your hole is sucking my dick in. Perhaps you are just a slut who hasn’t gotten the chance to show their true colours yet.” Raum pushed his entire body flush against Corvus’ ass, grinding his dick inside the tight heat.

“I’m not- oh fuck- I’m- it’s not-“ Corvus tried to just blurt out what he wanted to say, but his helpless moans and mewls keep the words from coming out properly, only spitting out whatever nonsense comes to his head.

Raum kept thrusting, not too fast as so Corvus still had some room to adjust, but he started quickening the pace. Relentlessly slamming his dick inside the tight hole with no mercy, pushing his dick against Corvus’ prostate with every thrust, wanton slutty moans escaping his throat no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

“ _I can’t- too much- FUCK- I- shit-“_ Corvus’ eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head, mind overwhelmed with the pleasure as his body was used as a cock sleeve, no regard to his body, only seen as a toy.

“You sound like a whore, don’t want your subordinates to find you like this. They would all know how much you like it.”

“I don’t- this is- I hate it.” Corvus threw out weak attempts at defending himself, no matter how overwhelmed he was with the pleasure shocking up through his body.

“And that’s why you are rolling your hips.” Raum cast his gaze to where Corvus was rolling and slamming his own hips back, ass hungry for more each time he went down. He put a claw against Corvus’ round ass, letting the man rock himself quickly against the demon’s cock, soft whimpers escaping his lips, feeling humiliated.

Even after being called out on his desperate moving, Corvus kept pushing himself using force from the table, hands heavily gripping onto the wood. He was losing himself in the pleasure, and he knew it, if he knew that taking dick felt so good he would’ve been doing it a long time ago and not wasting his time on women.

Heat building up in his dick, Raum grabbed down hard onto Corvus’ thighs, pulling his body back across the table to lock him against the demon’s dick. Raum let his cum stream out from his dick, filling up Corvus’ to the brim so much that seed started spilling out from his hole. The demon pulled his dick out, small bits of cum still leaking from the tip. The head swirling around inside of the man’s hole sent him over the edge, all of his built up pleasure bursting as he came, covering a part of the table with sticky cum.

Sprawled out on the table, all Corvus could do was take heavy breaths, his tongue resting soundly on his bottom lip, hanging out from his mouth, eyes rolled back into his head, overwhelmed at the feeling of burning demon cum inside his own ass.

“For a virgin, you were better than most. I’ll take my leave and see you next on the battlefield.” Raum picked up his leg armour, not bothering to put it back on. Disappearing into flames, burn marks left on the stone floor.

The door to the archives slammed open, a few servants standing in the doorway with scared looks on their faces.

“Sir! We heard banging and smelled smoke are you-“ Their scared faces morphed into shock and then turned deep crimson, seeing Corvus bent over one of the tables, face blissed out and legs wobbling, struggling to keep himself balanced.

“W-w-we apologise sir!” The door slammed shut and the servants scurried back down the hallway. Corvus blinked a few times, before he felt some sense seep back into his head. He shot up from the table, almost falling over, feeling cum drip down the back of his leg, wondering where those servants went, perhaps some threatening would be in order to make them forget what they saw.

-

“My boy, are you well? You appear to be limping.” Karne looked up from his papers as he walked past his son in the hallway, seeing how Corvus stepped awkwardly.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Corvus limped with every step, feeling his legs burn from soreness, claw marks from Raum’s steel claws definitely imprinted on his legs.

He needed a damn bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no regrets whatsoever 
> 
> i learned it is ok to be h o r n y

**Author's Note:**

> see you when chapter 2 comes out and corvus and raum fuck


End file.
